Survival
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Cyrus is on his way to a business conference in Hoenn when a wild storm leaves his boat stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. He crosses paths with another survivor called Johanna, and must learn to work together in order to survive this place of nightmares. Rated T for sexual references and blood! Featuring all major bosses!
1. Shipwrecked!

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Survival

**Summary**  
Cyrus is on his way to a business conference in Hoenn when a wild storm leaves his boat stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. He crosses paths with another survivor called Johanna, and must learn to work together in order to survive this place of nightmares.

**.**

**Chapter One: Shipwrecked**

Grumbling, Cyrus picked himself up from the ground, dusting the golden sand off his pants. The remains of the broken ship lay scattered across the shoreline, crushing his hopes of ever getting off this godforsaken island. He didn't have his Pokemon on him so flying wasn't an option and his XTransceiver had been lost during the storm. All hope of making contact with the outside world was gone.

He grumbled again, agitated. He was supposed to have arrived in Hoenn by now, but a wild storm struck the ship midway. Some of the people on board had drowned in the chaos while others had managed to escape with their Pokemon. Cyrus had left his Pokemon behind to guard his office should any of his annoying commanders and grunts try to break in.

He was regretting that decision now. He looked around, searching for signs of civilisation, but found only trees and other various plants in his sight. It didn't look like any other human had ever set foot on this place. Being left alone was something he had always wanted for a long time, but being stranded on this island with no technology to keep himself entertained would surely drive him mad.

Sighing, he decided to explore the island while there was still some light. Sleeping on the sand near the water wasn't his idea of comfort. He strayed away from the ocean, making his way towards the thick vegetation, finding it quite intimidating the closer he came. Vines wrapped around the trunks of the trees and some even linked together, making it quite difficult to make his way through without some sort of cutting tool. In the distance, he spotted a large mountain, a ring of clouds around the peak.

"I can handle this," he said to himself. It didn't matter he wasn't talking to himself out aloud – there was no else around to judge him anyway, so why would it matter? "I will find a way off this island." He wasn't quite sure how he was going to achieve that just yet, but he knew it would happen… eventually.

He continued walking forward, climbing over fallen logs and pushing aside vines and low hanging branches, when he heard a growling noise. That said growling nose came from his stomach. It dawned on him he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Hunger. Such an annoying need. Finding his way off this island wasn't going to happen on an empty stomach. Digging a hand into a pocket, he fished around searching for something edible. His hand brushed up against something and he immediately drew it out.

A muesli bar. It was a little wet, but he needed something, anything to silence that growl. He undid the wrapper, took a bite and continued exploring. He had no idea where he was going now – he just randomly selected a direction and hoped it would lead him somewhere like a small village with a phone box. It was wishful thinking, but it gave him energy to keep him walking.

He managed to cover a couple of metres when he heard a bush shake nearby. Turning his head in the direction of the plant, he eyed it warily, debating with himself whether or not to take a closer look. Perhaps it was another human? Or perhaps it was a wild Pokemon? He took a step closer unable to ignore the curiosity that rose up within him. He took one step then found himself knocked off his feet, hanging upside down with one leg.

"What the hell?" he cursed, as he tried to free himself from the rope that bound his leg to the tree. No matter how hard he tried though, he didn't quite have the energy to reach it, and started swinging back and forth, hoping the branch would break from the added weight. He was beginning to build momentum when a small pebble struck him in the stomach. He held back a cry though, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to himself.

All thoughts of remaining silent disappeared when another pebble hurtled towards him, this time hitting him on the head, just above his right eyebrow. He couldn't stop himself from uttering a yelp. "Ow!"

Moments later, a human female emerged from the bushes opposite to him. She peered up at him through unruly dark blue bangs. She brushed her hair aside, dark blue eyes locking on his face. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry! I thought you were a Pokemon!" she apologized.

He felt a stab of annoyance. She thought he was a Pokemon? Who was this fool? "Get me down from here, woman," he ordered, using the tone he often used when talking to his idiotic grunts back in Veilstone.

She climbed up the tree, crawled onto the branch he was hanging from, and undid the rope. He crashed to the ground, landing on his backside, and grunted. Stupid female, he thought bitterly, glaring up at her. "Hey… Wait a minute, I know you! You're Cyrus, the leader of Galactic Corporation."

Normally, he'd turn away from human interaction, but perhaps this strange woman knew something. He decided to carry on the conversation. "And you are?"

"I'm Johanna, Sinnoh's leading fashion coordinator!" she boasted.

He looked at her blankly. The name meant nothing to him. "I do not recognize that name."

Her smile faded. "Oh."

Silence fell between them. The only sound that could be heard was the waves crashing against the shoreline and his own breaths. He climbed to his feet and turned his back on the foolish female and started walking away, deciding this woman knew nothing. She was a fashion coordinator – what could she possibly know? Fashion coordinators just spent their time playing dress-ups with their Pokemon and making them walk up and down aisles.

"Hey, wait a minute! You can't just walk away!" Johanna said, rushing up after him, grabbing his arm tightly.

He stopped, shoved her off and glared. "Do not touch me," he replied stiffly. Cyrus was a person who liked his personal space and that bubble was a rather large one.

She released his arm, but she did not back down. "You're the only other person who I've seen on this island and like it or not, sticking together is the best way of getting off this place in one piece."

"I do not need you tagging along with me," he replied, hoping the foolish woman would get the idea through her tiny brain that he did not want her company. Once again, he tried to move away, but she jumped in his path and remained there, glaring up at him. "Woman, step aside," he said, trying to use his best 'get the hell away from me, you freak' voice, but failed to keep his voice steady. He liked to pretend he wasn't scared of anything, but truthfully? Being around females made him nervous.

He couldn't quite explain what it was about females that made him feel so shaken, but every time a female came close, he felt the nerves rise. Perhaps what unnerved him were the thoughts that entered his mind when a particularly attractive female entered his line of vision. Johanna was one of those females. Big deep blue eyes, a cute button nose, full lips and a voluptuous body – it was difficult _not _to feel nervous.

For many long years he had tried to pretend he did not feel, but that was a load of crap – he just didn't want to. That's why he liked surrounding himself with machines – at least they didn't invoke such feelings in him. It was a pitiful situation to be. He was twenty-seven and terrified of females. Laughable really, but fortunately no one suspected a thing, fooled by his distant and cold act. If anyone ever found out he was actually still a virgin at that age, he would surely be the laughing stock of the universe.

"So, what do you think?" Johanna said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Do you agree?"

Somehow, he didn't think this girl was going to leave him. For now, he'd deal with her then sneak off when she was not expecting it. Yes, that sounded like a plausible idea, he told himself. "Fine."

**.**

I claim the first CyrusxJohanna to appear on FFN! This was going to be another CyrusxMars, but I thought I'd try something different for a change. I shall hereby dub this pairing 'ShadesofBlueShipping' (lame, right? Ha ha). Reviews are much appreciated, as always! What dangers do you think will be present on this island?


	2. A Temporary Home

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Survival

**Summary**  
Cyrus is on his way to a business conference in Hoenn when a wild storm leaves his boat stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. He crosses paths with another survivor called Johanna, and must learn to work together in order to survive this place of nightmares.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to TheAmazingSara for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Two: A Temporary Home**

Cyrus could think of so many other activities he'd rather be doing than walking around aimlessly on an island, such as tinkering with his machinery and playing _Minesweeper _on his computer. But instead, here he was stuck on some deserted island with a woman who just didn't know when to shut up. She kept talking about things related to fashion and gossip – two things he had no interest in (and no knowledge either). He had tried ignoring her, but that only encouraged her to talk more.

He resigned himself to nodding and saying 'yes' and 'no' but didn't contribute anything else to the conversation. He just wished she would shut up so he could concentrate better on the situation at hand. They needed shelter, food and water – so far, all he had found was a couple of low-lying trees, a small pool of water and some fallen coconuts and instead this lady was talking about how the upcoming fashion show was going to suffer without her. Meaningless stuff, but it seemed very important to the female.

"We're going to have to set up some house rules," Johanna started.

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Rules do not matter here, woman."

She glared. "My name is Johanna."

"Johanna," he addressed, holding back a sigh. "Have you forgotten we are on a deserted island? This is not an island resort." Unfortunately. He could've done with a nice luxurious room with a comfortable bed and good food and drinks. Decent sanitation facilities were also an advantage the hotels had that a deserted island desperately lacked. He was going to have to act like a Pokemon and pee up against trees and the like. Brushing teeth and other hygienic practices was going to be a problem as well.

"I know, but we still need rules. We need to decide who is going to hunt for food and such… Personally, I think you should do the hunting. I'll weave a basket using leaves and sticks, and you can use that to carry food," she explained, as if she had been planning for this moment for a long time.

"Why do I have to do the hunting?" he said, frowning at her.

She gave him a look that read, 'isn't it obvious?' "Aren't males supposed to be the hunting experts?"

He grumbled. "Fine." It was probably better if Johanna stayed behind anyway – she'd probably get lost. He knew his female commanders and grunts had trouble finding their way around to places without the assistance of maps so the less exploration she did, the better. "We should find shelter first."

Johanna nodded. "That's exactly what I was thinking… I found a good spot before I crossed paths with you. Follow me!"

She ventured deeper into the forest and Cyrus was worried she was going to get them more lost. Somehow though, she seemed to know exactly where to go and stopped in front of a couple of low-lying trees. The branches of the trees overlapped with each other providing a roof. It wasn't the best, but he didn't see any other option.

"We'll have to pull down some leaves to make a bed," she pointed out, gesturing to the trees opposite to their new temporary home. She started making her way over to the trees when he cleared his throat. There was one major problem with their new resting spot he felt needed to be addressed.

"There is not enough room for both of us."

"It's a problem, but we'll just sleep close together. You don't mind, do you?"

Yes, he did mind. He liked having his own personal space and that bubble was massive. It also didn't help him much that he was scared of females and sleeping right next to her… He knew it wasn't going to end well. "No, not at all," he replied, hoping his face didn't betray any form of fear. He hoped his years of pretending he didn't have emotions helped.

She smiled. "Great! You know, it's been a long time since I've had anyone to snuggle up next to at night so this will be good." She nudged him in his left rib and he instinctively jumped. She laughed at his reaction. "You are a very strange man."

He remained quiet, unsure whether that was a compliment or an insult. He turned away and moved over towards the trees on the opposite side and started pulling them down. Johanna joined him and helped take down some of the leaves as well until they had enough to make a couple of layers. Carrying the leaves in his arms, he headed back over to their shelter and placed them on the ground.

"I'll sleep on the left," she said, laying down her leaves and straightening them. He wasn't sure why she even bothered because they were only going to have to be replaced each day anyway, but at least it showed she cared about her bedding. She sat down and motioned for him to sit down next to her. "Do you have anyone else waiting for you back home?" she said softly, turning to face him.

He was pretty sure his grunts had thought he had taken a vacation and he was certain the commanders were throwing a party right now. Saturn and Jupiter were probably taking advantage of his absence and having sex (thankfully not in his office because he had locked before he left) and Mars was most likely in tears. The girl had developed a crush on him much to his disgust. She was always trying to coax him into sexual acts, but he always turned her down, having an endless list of excuses to use. In a way, he was relieved he was here – no annoying Galactic people to put up with. "No."

Her expression softened. "I'm sure there has to be someone… Everyone has someone."

Well, he had his grandparents, but he didn't like communicating with them. His grandmother was part of the knitting association and his grandfather played lawn bowls every weekend. Not only that, but they were so old-fashioned he felt like he had gone back in time. They called him every weekend to make sure he was sleeping and eating well.

"There's a first for everything."

"I have a daughter."

He arched a brow. "A daughter?"

She nodded. "Her name is Dawn."

Dawn, as in, the girl that had single-handedly ruined everything for him? This was her mother? Arceus help him now. Was Johanna aware of that piece of information? "You are married?" he started, attempting to steer the conversation away from Dawn.

She shook her head. "No. I've never been with a man for more than one night," she replied softly, furrowing her brows, hands resting on her lap. "I've never found the right guy. I had Dawn through IVF." He looked at her blankly. "I didn't like any of the guys enough in my town to conceive a kid naturally so I thought I'd go with a donor instead," she added.

"Do you know who?"

She shook her head again. "No. I probably never will either – all I know is that he came from Sunyshore."

Sunyshore City? That's where Dawn's biological father lived? It was disturbing because he came from Sunyshore City as well. He remembered being forced into some weird charity thing in which he found himself at the Pokemon Centre putting his bodily fluids to good use. He wasn't religious, but he hoped that Dawn wasn't his. That would be awkward.

"I miss her. I know she'll be fine since she's staying over at Barry's place, but I do worry about her." She paused, a look of sadness crossing her features, then continued. "Well, what do you say we go and do some exploring together? I was thinking of heading down to the beach again – we might find some other suitcases," she said, rising to her feet.

"You want to steal?" Dead or alive, it was still stealing.

"I don't want to wear the same clothes every day… Besides, we might be able to find something useful if we locate other suitcases. You know, like an XTransceiver."

Smart idea. He hadn't seen any suitcases where he had woken up, but perhaps he had missed something. Some items might have gotten buried beneath the sand. "All right. We'll have to search for food and clean drinking water afterwards." And some form of weaponry as well just encase there happened to be wild Pokemon on the island… or other survivors.

"Lead the way."

And so he did.

**.**

Who else do you think should get stranded? As always, reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Hidden Threats

**Disclaimer**

The rights to Pokemon do not belong to me

**Title**

Survival

**Summary**  
Cyrus is on his way to a business conference in Hoenn when a wild storm leaves his boat stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. He crosses paths with another survivor called Johanna, and must learn to work together in order to survive this place of nightmares.

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to AdvancedLover, LonelyGalactic and ShinyPoochyena45 for reviewing the previous chapter!

**.**

**Chapter Three: Hidden Threats**

Traipsing back down to the beach, Cyrus tried to give Johanna as little attention as possible. For some reason, she thought their earlier conversation about loved ones back at home had brought them closer together, and now she invaded his personal space. He couldn't just push her away – that would be cruel – so he just ignored her.

"If we can't find any suitcases, we might have to make ourselves clothing material out of the vegetation," Johanna said. "I am not going to wear these clothes every single day – that's just gross," she added, glancing down at her clothing, drawing attention to the dirt smears on her cloth.

"We will find something," Cyrus replied, focusing his attention towards the shoreline. The sun was beginning to dip down behind the horizon. Surviving the night on this island without the comfort of a decent bed was going to be an interesting experience. "I do not believe we will have to resort to such desperate measures." He certainly hoped not. Walking around in a grass skirt like the ancient druids used to do would be embarrassing. Males didn't wear skirts.

She grabbed his arm. "Well, I hope you're right." The woman fell silent and continued following Cyrus down to the beach then came to an abrupt stop the moment they stepped on the sand. He carried on walking until she called out his name. "Wait! Take a look at this!" she said, drawing his attention to a few footprints in the sand to the left.

He walked over to investigate, dropping his gaze down to the spot she was pointing at. Footprints, and judging by the shape, they definitely weren't Pokemon ones. "Human footprints," he concluded. Johanna knelt down besides the prints, tracing a finger around the outline, her brows furrowed. "It seems like there are other survivors here," Cyrus added.

She looked up. "We should follow the footprints and see where they lead. Maybe someone else could help us get off this place."

"I suppose so." Although he doubted it. Those who had their Pokemon with them would've left the moment the ship crashed, and those without had either died or were stuck here. "We should move quickly. We'll have no light within the next hour," he added, gesturing to the sun then glanced back down at the footprints. "How good are your tracking skills?"

"I'm no expert. What about you?"

"My Houndoom did all the work. We will have to hope for the best then." And hope they did not get lost. Johanna rose to her feet and started leading the way, Cyrus sticking close behind.

.

Archie couldn't believe his luck. Out of all the places he could've been stuck on, he just had to be stuck on a deserted island with his old nemesis, Maxie. The leader of the former criminal organization Team Magma looked down at him with a disproving look. "You are the pirate. You should know how to deal in these situations."

"I'm not a real fucking pirate," Archie snapped back, curling the fingers on his right hand into a fist, shaking it at Maxie's face. "It's just a look, all right? I wanted to look tough."

"What made you decide to be a pirate?"

Archie wanted to deck him right here and now, but Maxie had his uses. Besides having someone else around made the situation much easier to bear. "I lived on a boathouse with my parents. I grew to love the ocean and I thought pirates were cool. What's your story? Were you a pyromaniac as a kid?"

Maxie nodded. "Yes, I loved fire. I almost burned down the house once. My parents were not amused, and abandoned me at the local orphanage, hoping the staff there would help me overcome the phase. I never did – I loved the heat and I loved the flame." He paused then continued. "We have to find a way of this island. I would use my Pokemon, but they can't swim. Besides, I left them at the base."

"Well, mine have all come down with a virus so they're at a Pokemon Centre being treated. We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way and make fire and hope we'll catch the attention of someone flying by." He pointed to the forest. "We'll find some sticks and rub them together until a fire starts. It's worth a try."

"I'm not complaining."

Archie started heading towards the forest. He never would've imagined he'd be working alongside with his greatest rival, but dire situations brought enemies together. Maxie didn't seem all that bad – he was actually quite polite and easy-going. "You think we'll find anyone else around?"

"It's hard to tell. There were quite a lot of people on that ship. Giovanni was on board – I saw him ordering a ham and cheese croissant. I wouldn't be surprised if the other bosses were on that ship as well. It's the perfect time of the year to take a holiday." Maxie then frowned. "Why did you leave Hoenn?"

"I wanted to check out the surrounding regions, you know? Yourself?"

"Same reason."

Silence fell. The two rivals walked together towards the forest, each lost in their own thoughts. Archie couldn't tell what Maxie was thinking though he suspected the man felt caged like an animal being stuck on this island surrounded by water. The island wasn't too bad really – it was a reasonably large place with lots of shade, and looked to have a fair amount of food options available. He could probably live here.

They continued walking up the beach until they reached the boundary of the forest. In the distance, he spotted a volcano towering over the rest of the island, and hoped it wasn't an active one. If the volcano decided to erupt, escape would be impossible and death would be guaranteed. He didn't feel ready to die yet. Maybe in a couple of more decades or so.

"Ssshh, do you hear that?" Maxie said, halting, finger raised to his lips.

Archie froze and focused his attention on his surroundings, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. There was a rustle in the bushes coming from the right. Maxie ushered Archie over to hide behind some trees. Pressing his back against the hard surface, Archie poked his head around the corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of the threat.

That's when he spotted it. It appeared to be human, but he couldn't quite tell since the thing's back was facing him. It was hunched over something and clawing at the ground with its hands, emitting a low growl. Curious, Archie poked his head out further, squinting. The humanoid was covered in body paint, had long white hair trailing down its back, and wore a flap of animal hide around its waist. It stood up, craned its neck back and sniffed the air.

He turned to face Maxie who looked pale. The fear in his eyes was clearly visible, and Archie was certain his eyes expressed the same emotion. Archie poked his head around the corner again, but the creature was gone. A chill raced down his spine. Would that thing attack? Was it even a human? It looked like one, but he hadn't been able to see its face. "What the fuck was that?" Archie swore.

"What was it?"

"I don't know," Archie replied slowly, mind still trying to make sense of what he had seen. "It looked like a human. A human covered in body paint with long white hair. You think we've stumbled across an island of tribesmen?"

"I thought the tribes were wiped out long ago?"

Archie shrugged. "I guess not. We should probably move someplace else – I didn't like the look of that thing."

"Yeah, we should head back to the spot we found earlier."

Archie nodded. Earlier in the day, they had stumbled across the perfect shelter area. It was as if the place was designed to be turned into a hideout. They started making their way back, and fortunately Archie remembered the pathway. It didn't take them too long to reach the hiding place… except that now it wasn't a hiding place. Someone else had recently been here and had made a bed out of the leaves.

"I guess we're not the only survivors then," Maxie remarked. "They were kind enough to make us a bed though," he added, kneeling down to rest on the bedding. "We should stay here and wait for their return. We will need extra help to make it off this island."

Archie wasn't so sure. Joining forces with strangers would probably only create more problems than solve. "All right then… We'll wait. But if they attack us, I'm not going to hold back. We can't trust anyone else."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. We will make weapons out of the branches here," he said, gesturing towards the upper branches as he climbed to his feet. "Let us defend ourselves then before the sun dips below the horizon. I do not want to sleep unarmed."

Archie couldn't argue with that.

.

Archie and Maxie make their cameo and they have stumbled across the base Cyrus and Johanna have made for themselves. They're not alone though – there's something else on the island. Stay tuned for the next chapter where the two parties meet up with each other! As always, reviews are much appreciated!

Head back down to the beach to locate suitcases – Johanna suggests they might have to walk around in grass clothing if they can't find anything much to Cyrus' shock

The suitcases are all gone – they begin to suspect they got taken out into the ocean, but they then spot footprints in the sand – human

They follow – and they find a trail of human body parts

Find evidence of dead people on the island

They're concerned – what the hell is going on here


End file.
